The Past Lives: Files of XII and XI
by Kairi the Strong
Summary: Follow the journey of Ranele and Lairuma as they fight their way through they're human lives until their deaths as Larxene and Marluxia. Onesided MarluxiaLarxene possibly an actual MarluxiaLarxne, though I need opinions on that...
1. Life

_**Agrabah**_

**Alleys: The Maze**

_2 years before Chain of Memories, 1and a half before Kingdom Hearts 1._

A red haired man and a blond haired woman were leaning against a wall. Neither looked like an Agrabean, both being much lighter skin wise and their hair were rare colors for this world. That was mainly because neither was _from_ Agrabah. The woman came from Neverland, the non-Neverland side, which wasn't actually called Neverland, but London (1). The man, to the woman's amusement, came from Wonderland.

Both were dressed in loose clothes, the man in pants and the woman in a skirt cut to her mid-thigh and both had short-sleeved shirts. The woman also had a ragged leather belt which held a few daggers. Basically, your average 'street rat' weapons.

The man, however, had something not normally seen in Agrabah at all. A scythe, which was broken into three parts, but could easily be connected in battle.

Even odder than the man's weapon, however, was the duo's hobbies. The woman, in the rare, yet highly dangerous, thunderstorms would climb to the tallest building that she could get to. And in the 18 years she did that, starting from when she was six, she never was hit by lightning.

The man, on the other hand, was a gardener, which, in Agrabah, is rare. He could be seen in his small garden many hours of the day, pruning and watering. The woman hated that. And yet, despite their differences, the two were a team. They were considered skilled assassins, the woman distracting male targets and the man would kill them from behind.

One thing they refused to do was, as some other equally skilled might do, take money and valuables from their targets. The two agreed that they were paid enough and besides, if they took them, then the orphans would have nothing.

The woman opened her light blue eyes and grinned. "Lai, stormclouds."

The man, Lai, groaned. "You running off again, Nele? I thought you were gonna help me out today. Remember?"

"Whatever." She muttered. He sent her a half-hearted glare. "Fine. But when the lightning starts, I'm off."

"Deal."

These kinds of conversations were what the two spent the majority of their lazing time doing. Without their witty banter, they figured nothing would solve boredom..

The work that Lai had set out for Nele was basically to help him with his garden by, since he didn't trust her with weeding anymore (2), watering some of his…less fragile and valuable plants, meaning his few actual crops. Unfortunately, not many food plants can grow because of the sand and heat, so the blond would always be careful. Lai preferred that.

"Oi, Lai." The man grunted. "First, don't grunt, and two, when're we gonna leave Agrabah? The climate's not good for your plants and there's not enough thunder for me. Neither of us can last here much longer."

The man stood. "And how do you suggest we leave? A gummi ship will visit here every ten years or so, if we're lucky. And besides, we don't have nearly enough munny to get two people to the nearest world, which, if you forgot, seems to be your homeworld."

"I didn't get here by gummi, Lai. I… don't really know HOW I got here. One moment I was sitting on the roof of my house, wishing I could get away from there and then I was covered by this odd darkness… The next moment I was here, in this world. I've tried it a few times, but it didn't always work. It seems that it comes more now, though…. (3)"

The read head nodded. "Odd…. I believe I came in a similar way... Though I didn't create the passageway. I was wandering in the forest, avoiding all tea parties, cards, and cats, and I saw a black hole in one wall. I was uncharacteristically curious so I went through."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

Lai smirked. "Ah, but satisfaction brought it back."

"You….. You…. You weirdo!"

"Only to you, my dear."

"I'm not your anything..." Nele muttered.

The man's smirk grew wider. "Believe what you wish, but you are mine."

She groaned. "Ugh, creepy old pervert…."

"I am not a pervert! And I'm only three years older than you!"

"You never said that you weren't creepy……"

"I'm not creepy either…" He pouted childishly, causing Nele to laugh. And laugh and laugh… Their laughter stopped, though, at the first sound of thunder. "About time it got here! See ya later, Lairuma!" The blonde let out another laugh as the redhead glared at the use of his full name, before jumping out the window in search for a tall building.

The man sighed. That girl made him feel old… "Whether you know it or not, Ranele, I am in your heart…" He stroked the petal of a pale yellow rose, smiling softly. His eyes wandered to the window, to the place where the electric blond disappeared. "And you are mine."

……………………………………

"Pfft, Lai's such a dork. He knows I don't like him like that." Ranele laughed. "I should give him credit, though. He is trying….Speaking of which…." She held out her palm, calling to that same darkness that brought her to Agrabah. Said darkness appeared, swirling hypnotically as she felt herself be pulled towards it.

……………………………………

A shadow smirked, watching the young woman enter the portal. "Perfect." The shadow disappeared into the darkness.

………………………………………

I know it's pretty short but I thought it was a good ending point. More soon.

1. Neverland is also known as London because the entire world is Neverland. Half of it doesn't even know of Neverland.

2. The reason he doesn't trust her with weeding will be in an extra I'll.

3. The more they use the portals, the more the darkness in their heart grows, allowing the portals to come easier.


	2. Death

Last time: She held out her palm, calling to that same darkness that brought her to Agrabah. Said darkness appeared, swirling hypnotically as she felt herself be pulled towards it.

…………………………….

A shadow smirked, watching the young woman enter the portal. "Perfect." The shadow disappeared into the darkness.

----START----

Nele stood in the darkness, eyes closed, feeling it soak into her. She couldn't breathe, but she didn't mind, the darkness was keeping her alive. She couldn't think because the darkness had clouded her mind. "Ranele… Ranele…" The woman turned, opening her eyes, to see an older, well dressed lady. She simmered in anger. "Mum… What are you doing here!?" She didn't even notice herself slip into her native accent.

The lady smirked. "Is that it, Ranele? Am I your mother or a mere figment of your imagination? Or, possibly, am I something much worse in disguise?" The form began to distort, to become a certain red head. "Am I your enemy, or your closest friend? That is for you to find out, my dear." The mysterious person shifted once more, becoming near invisible in the dark. All visible was a small amount of paper white skin and silver tassels on a cloak.

"Who are you?" She asked after a moment.

The man, for she had figured it was a man, paused. "I'm no one. Nobody for you to worry about." And she knew from his words the implied message. _I'm not going to hurt you… yet._

"_Nele… Nele! …RANELE!!!!!!" _Was that… Lai? She tried to yell to him, to tell him that she was fine, but nothing happened. The blonde's ability to speak, which had worked only minutes before, disappeared. _"Nele wake up. I need you_." The man's voice was desperate._ "Please, you're all I have left."_ A small speck of light formed near Nele and steadily grew larger and larger until it enveloped her completely."

………………………………………..

"Odd… The storm's been over for a while, she should be back by now…." Lairuma mumbled, worried. _Please, don't be hurt. I really do love you…_"Lairuma Leneve." The red head turned. Standing in a corner of the small flat was a cloaked man holding…holding Ranele…

Lai growled. "Give her to me. Now."

The man chuckled, adjusting his grip on the unconscious woman. "It must be nice for you, being able to love. I suggest keeping your eye on her; you don't want to lose her to the darkness, do you?" He set her down gently on a couch. "Wake her."

Lai's eyebrow rose. "… Fine…" He muttered reluctantly. He didn't trust this guy, but he wanted to be sure his partner was going to be fine. "Nele… Nele…. Nele! Please… RANELE!" When she didn't respond, he went to his knees. "Nele, wake up. I need you. Please, you're all I have left!"

"L… Lai..?" She moaned softy, hand instinctively punching out and hitting Lai on the nose. CRACK! The mystery man chuckled and vanished into a portal. "Oh, I'm sorry Lai! Did I break your nose?"

"Ugh, I think I'm fine…" He said a few seconds after. "You punch hard."

"Heh, I thought you knew that." The blond grinned slightly. "How'd I get back here, anyway? First I walked into the portal and then…" She shivered.

Lai grabbed a blanket, covering her wet body with it. "A cloaked man came out of a portal, carrying you. He said you could have been lost in the darkness! What were you thinking!?"

"You're too cowardly to do anything! If one of us didn't experiment with those portals we'd never get anywhere!" She spat back.

He growled. "That doesn't mean you put your LIFE in danger! Without you, I'd wither away!"

She stood, glaring. "I severely doubt that! All you've ever needed in your life are your precious little flowers!" Small electric sounds went off around the woman, as small pieces of lightening climbed down her arms. "I'm sick of you feeling that flowers are better than your best friend!" She turned and jumped out the window, running down the alleyways.

……………………………………

Lai stared at her retreating form. "Nele…. You childish little girl. You have no idea who you are dealing with, and I intend to teach you." He walked out and followed her to…. Wherever she ended up going.

……………………………………

**The World that Never Was:** **The Castle that Never Was: Where Nothing Gathers**

Ten beings in black cloaks portaled into the hall, each on heir respective chairs. The one in the highest chair spoke first. "Numbers II and III, are you almost ready to retrieve our Number XI?"

One replied, "Yes Superior. We also had to bring Zexion and Lexaeus to help get the girl."

"Wait, wait, wait, the new member's gonna be a… a girl!" A younger voice cried out nervously.

"Yes Number IX, XI will be female." The first man sighed.

Another chuckled. "Heh, too much testosterone?"

"Thank you, Number VIII. Anything to add?"

A new voice spoke. "There is one undetermined factor in our plan." He began. "Lairuma Leneve. The man seems to be her protector, so, to steal her heart, we must either kill him or take his as well. He seems strong enough to create at least a lesser Nobody."

The others were silent for a minute until the first voice said. "Very well, Number VI. Take his as well. As long as we get the girl, it does not matter. Dismissed." VIII and IX were the first out, followed by two that did not speak and VI. Shortly after, II, III, and another silent man left, leaving Superior and the final man.

"Well Saïx, it seems we will receive two new members, not one." The Superior stated.

The other man, Saïx, nodded. "I agree completely, sir."

"Make sure they do not fail. Dismissed, Number VII."

The man portaled out.

…………………………………………

**Agrabah****: Bazaar: Rooftops**

"Damn Lairuma. Damn darkness. Damn cloaked person. Damn Agrabah!" Ranele's fist was embedded into the wall of a next door building. She was in such a rage that she didn't hear a faint whooshing behind her.

"Fucking desert, all I want is to get out of here… Hell, I'd even go back home to get away fro-" She was cut of as a small ant shaped… thing with huge yellow eyes pounced on her back. She screamed as she felt the small claws go through her back then… The pain was gone, the Heartless had vanished and Lai was there, offering a hand.

"I can't leave you alone, can I, Ranele?" He sighed. "Are you alright?"

She grinned up at him, pulling herself up. "Yeah, just a bit weirded out but I'll be fine." The blond pulled out her knives. "Ready?"

"Always, my dear, always." The man replied, pulling his scythe out.

About twenty more heartless appeared on both sides, so with a quick yell of "I got this side!" The two were off.

……………………………………….

The red haired man ran into the swarm of heartless, each swing of his scythe destroying around five of the creatures. With an intricate spinning move Lai destroyed half of the dark beings, which didn't have enough time to dodge. He smirked, quickly destroying the last of his half and ran toward Ranele.

The young woman was doing fine, slashing at the heartless, quickly annihilating them. What Lai found odd was how there were more around her than he had had. Almost as if… He cursed under his breath. Of course! They were after Nele, but why..? He continued to destroy the heartless around her.

WHAM! The red head was on the ground, four or five of the creatures on his back, all clawing. He screamed in pain as he felt a claw hit what felt like his heart. "Lai!" The blond charged, slashing some of the darkness off him. "Don't you DARE die, Lairuma!" She spun, effectively destroying the heartless that had jumped toward her.

The last heartless on Lai's back pulled its arm out of his back, something glittering slightly in it. It then vanished. With his last breath, the man said softly, "Run Nele. I love you."

With that, Lairuma Leneve died and Marluxia was born.

………………………………..

Yes, Lai died. It had to happen eventually. Next chapter, Maluxia's initiation into Organization XIII and a small bit of Ranele trying to live without her best friend.

I know, not quite as good as last chapter, but I can't write fight scenes.


	3. Awakening

When Lairuma woke, he found himself in a bright room. Everything, save six beings in black, was pure white. He groaned as pain flooded him, though only physical pain… He also noticed that his hair had lightened to a pinkish brown color…Odd…

A figure then spoke. It seemed to radiate supremacy. "I see you are awake. Stand."

About to do as this man, for he was sure it was a man, said, Lai stopped, eyes narrowing. He sat back and drawled out, "And why, pray tell, should I listen to you? I am not one you command."

One of the others gasped lightly. "Y-you can't say that!"

"Shut up Demyx!" Another hissed.

"Silence!" The two shut up quickly, causing Lai's eyebrow to rise. "You are mistaken, ah, Lairuma, was it? You are now to be part of my Organization, Number XI."

Lai stood up defiantly. "No."

"You have _no choice._ If it weren't for us, you would have just wasted away in the dark realm. You owe us."

The now pink haired man froze. His pride and honor would never allow him to not pay a debt he owed. He stared at the man before him and sighed. "Fine. I'll become your eleventh member. Only to pay off this debt."

The man nodded, "You are now Marluxia, Number XI of Organization XIII. Your title will be determined shortly. Number X, make him… comfortable."

"Yes Superior."

"Dismissed."

Automatically, all but one vanished in what Lairuma recognized as portals. The last, which he assumed was X, jumped down, landing silently. The man pulled his hood off, revealing short pale blond hair.

The man's face was serious. "I am Luxord."

"Lai-" He sighed, shaking his head. "Marluxia. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Follow me." The man opened a portal and walked in, Lai following closely.

"Luxord. What is this organization for?" The blond stopped. "You do know, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. Have you not noticed anything different about you?"

Lai looked at him in confusion. "Other than my hair color, nothing."

"No lack of something subtle? Not even when you think of your past?" The man was walking closer to him, something like curiosity in his eyes but… it wasn't…

He thought about Ranele and was shocked. Where there was love a mere day ago was an empty void. "No… Why can't I feel it..?"

Luxord put a hand on the other's shoulder. "We cannot feel, Marluxia. We are incapable of having emotions. The Organization is here so we can get our hearts back. That is our goal."

"How long?" The Gambler of Fate barely heard the taller man whisper. "How long until I forget completely?"

"Anywhere from days to months… For some, they just haven't given them up yet." Number X cracked a smile. "You'll meet them eventually."

Just then, a new voice spoke. "Hey Luxord, your supposed to take him to his room, not talk to him in the middle of the hallway." A red haired man was walking toward them, cocky smirk on his face.

"I was just getting there." The blond half glared at the man, who smirked wider.

"And you are?" Lai asked, mentally proud that he was taller than the newcomer. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" the pink haired man's eyebrow rose. "Sure…"

Luxord coughed slightly. "If you'll excuse us, Axel, I must bring him to his room. See you."

"Heh, later! I'll send Demyx by to check on him." With that, the man vanished into a portal.

"I am sorry about him, he's a strange one." The pair stopped at a plain white wall. "Ah, here we are." Lai looked at him blankly. "Place your hand on this space and your room will appear. It's simple, but will only work right here."

The eleventh member nodded his understanding and did as the older man said. Automatically, a door with XI on it appeared. Luxord pushed him into the room. "Get some sleep, Marluxia. You'll need a good twelve hours to revive your strength."

Lai sighed and walked toward the bed, the single piece of furniture in his room.

…………………………..

6 hours later…

Lai groaned as he felt someone shake him awake. He glared up at the teen that had woken him, who smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but I had to tell you something before I went on a mission."

"Which is?"

"Give in, but don't give up. Follow the Superior, call yourself Marluxia, Number XI. Do as your told and don't cause trouble." He put a finger on the physically older man's lips as he began to protest. "But also, you have to find your power and store you memories in it. If you do that, you won't lose your emotions completely. Some didn't realize what we had to do, and they're shells of what they were.

"Superior, Xaldin, Zexion, Lexaeus, Saix, even Luxord have all forgotten. Vexen has almost forgotten, but he holds on to his passion for science. Xigbar has too much humor to have completely forgotten. And Axel and I discovered what we truly had to do."

The man frowned slightly. "Why are you telling me this?"

The blond sighed, eyes showing deep sadness. "Because, I've seen what forgetting can do to someone. I knew Saix before we lost our hearts. He was a kind, if not somewhat harsh man. Now, he's a cruel emotionless being."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not, but thanks." The boy smiled slightly. "Just remember what I said, yeah? I gotta get going now. Later! I'm Demyx, by the way." And with that, he left.

………………………..

Agrabah

Ranele stared at the now destroyed garden. She had lost her temper, like always, but this time she destroyed all she had left of her dearest person.

Flashback

"He can't be dead, he can't be…. He told me he'd never leave without me! What does that bastard think he's doing, taking the easy way out!? I told him I'd annoy him to all ETERNITY!!" Nele's eyes caught a garden, Lai's garden. She smirked, almost insanely. "I'll teach him what happens when you mess with me…"

She pulled out a dagger and began slashing the plants, laughing. "Bastard… bastard… bastard..! Bastard! BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD!!!!!!!!!" The blond fell to her knees, tears slowly escaping. "Why Lai? Why get rid of him?" She slashed weakly at the few remaining plants, quickly reducing them to roots.

"I'm sorry Lai… I couldn't protect you."

She heard a whooshing sound behind her. "You're Ranele, right? You knew Lairuma?"

"Oi, Marluxia… Marluxia… OI MARLY!!" The pink haired man jolted awake, hand wrapping around something. He opened his eyes and saw Demyx, the poor boy being strangled. Marluxia released the Nobody. "Ow…. All I did was wake you up…."

Marluxia smirked. "Exactly. Now what is it you need, Demyx?"

The blond sighed. "I have to take you to the training grounds. We have to find your power as fast as possible. First, though, did you have any hobbies on your former world? Setting things on fire, flooding things… Anything at all?"

"I had a garden… I hope Nele hasn't destroyed it yet…" Demyx winced, causing the pinkish haired man to groan. "She has, hasn't she?"

"Unfortunately. She misses you, by the way, though she nearly killed me! They should have sent someone lightning resistant…." He mumbled.

"But she's alright, right?"

"Yeah, and she told me to tell you that you're a bastard."

Marluxia sighed. "I thought she might say something like that…"

Next time, on Files of XII and XI, Demyx's conversation with Ranele, Marly finding his power, and Nele contemplating the darkness. Stay tuned for more! And review if you feel like it, constructive criticism, too!


	4. Continuing

AB: Standard disclaimer applies. Read on.

…………………………………

Numbers IX and XI were walking in silence towards the training room. Finally, Marluxia looked at Demyx. "You said that you spoke to Nele." The sitarist nodded, eyes closed. "Well? What did she say?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it to you, Marluxia." The pink haired Nobody shot him a look. He sighed. "Superior's orders… Don't make me… Marly… Fine! She's to be the next member, once… no, IF, they make you fade." They stopped walking, the younger pacing now. "You see, you were never meant to become the eleventh member, Ranele was. All you were was an obstacle in the higher ups' plans." The teen's blue eyes were dark with anger. "They choose who they want, and those others formed, by what I've seen, have been given suicide missions."

"What..?" The taller Nobody stared at his friend in shock. "You're serious, Demyx? This entire structure is based on choice and elimination?" The other nodded. "I guess I've passed the point of no return, then. Might as well prove them wrong and show that I'm worthy of my position." They resumed walking, talking in controlled voices.

Demyx laughed a bit. "Y'know, most would've gone into a rage, stormed up to Xemnas and yelled at him."

"And what would happen after that?"

"We'd never see that Nobody again."

The pink haired man nodded. "As I thought. Now, what happened?"

"Don't get mad at me, but I warn you, I lost my temper." Demyx went into the tale.

…Flashback…

Demyx portaled into the small apartment that now belonged to only Ranele. "You're Ranele, right? You knew Lairuma?"

She turned, glaring. "So!? Not that anyone care what happens to me."

"Not true. The others might not, but Marluxia and I do. He wants-"

"Who the fuck is Marluxia" The blond interrupted.

Demyx smacked his forehead, "Oops, I meant Lairuma. He wants to see you again; I could see it in his eyes. That look, the longing to see someone you care about, I just didn't know how to contact you without the others knowing."

"So, how are you here then? Sneak out?"

"No, I was told to come here. I'm supposed to…" He shook his head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. Anyway, my Superior wants you to join our Organization, but, obviously, you aren't ready yet. When you are, they'll know." He closed his eyes to hide the pain he felt. "I don't want it to happen…"

She glared, he could feel it. "What, I'm not good enough for you!? Is it because I'm a woman?!" She smirked, sending powerful waves of electricity through the room (1). "Why should I join your petty club? Lairuma always felt comfortable with people that lacked real experiences."

Demyx stood shocked for a moment, though it was quickly replaced with an emotionless expression. He chuckled darkly. "No real experiences? Do you know HOW it is that one goes about joining us!?" The empty mask broke. His eyes blazed as he walked toward the blond. "Do you know what you have to go through just to become a member!?" He grabbed her by the collar and shoved her into the wall. "You have no idea the 'real experiences' we've all had. You never had to lose a person close to you, only to find them as cruel and heartless!"

Ranele stared at him, eyes wide. The furious look on his face vanished, shock replacing it and, suddenly he looked like an average lost teen, alone, afraid, vulnerable. "I… I'm really sorry…" He mumbled, releasing his vice grip and backing up. "I don't know what came over me. I should leave… Oh, right, umm, Ranele, I was told to say that… that Lai's waiting in the darkness." He opened a portal.

"Wait! Tell Lai that he's a bastard, will you?" The boy nodded. "Thank you." And with her final words to him, he left.

……………………………..

The pinkish haired man stopped walking. "You threw her into a WALL!? Damn it Demyx! You could have hurt her!" Suddenly, a large amount of petals appeared out of nowhere as a large pink scythe appeared in the enraged Marluxia's hand.

"She provoked me! Hey! Stop it Marluxia!" The boy dodged every graceful strike of the man, quickly summoning his own weapon, an oddly shaped instrument. Demyx quickly strummed the instrument, causing a large wave to strike Number XI. The man, dazed from the strong attack, dropped his weapon. "It was for her own good!" The musician told him, grabbing the scythe.

The two gazed at each other, unflinching. Repentant blue against enraged blue, neither willing to give up their battle.

This is how they were found, minutes later, by a member Marluxia hadn't seen. This man had an eye patch over his right eye and grey streaks in his long black hair. An eyebrow rose at the sight of the soaked Marluxia and panting Demyx.

"Do I even want to know?" Demyx jumped a foot, gasping. "Don't do that Xigbar!"

The man smirked. "Whatever. I've been planning on introducing myself to you, Number XI. I'm Xigbar, Number II, The Freeshooter."

It was the newest organization member's turn to raise his eyebrow. "The Freeshooter?"

Xigbar sighed and turned to Demyx. "You didn't explain the titles?"

"Not my job. Luxord was supposed to." The older man nodded. "But don't worry, I got it under control."

Number II rolled his eyes. "If you say so. Tell him everyone's titles, alright?"

Demyx grinned goofily. "Yes sir." He turned to Marluxia. "So, from I to X the titles are The Superior, The Freeshooter, The Whirlwind Lancer, The Chilly Academic, The Silent Hero, The Cloaked Schemer, The Luna Diviner, The Flurry of Dancing Flames, yours truly, The Melodious Nocturne, and Luxord is The Gambler of Fate. You'll get yours soon, dude."

"Alright." Marluxia paused. "So, this is my power?" He held out a hand, calling his scythe back in a shower of petals.

"Flowers? You control flowers?" The eldest of the group chuckled. "That sucks."

"I wouldn't underestimate plants, Number II. They can be quite harmful if used correctly, and you'd never expect something so beautiful to be someone's end."

Xigbar looked at him hard. "You talk like an assassin or something…"

XI smirked. "I was one. And I should tell you, I only went down because I was out numbered."

"I've got it! You could be known as The Graceful Assassin!" Demyx exclaimed. "Don't you think, Xigbar?"

"It works pretty well. I'll run it by the Superior. Later." The second member left.

Demyx immediately relaxed. "Finally… Let's get to the training grounds and fast. The memories leave faster once you find your power. We'll take the portals."

The pink haired man nodded, following his shorter companion into a portal.

……………………………………………

"Now I should warn you, this will be painful. You're forcing all your memories into a small part of yourself. I'll help, but…" Demyx shook his head. "Close your eyes and summon your weapon. Now, focus all your memories into your scythe." He winced as petals as sharp as knives began pelting him. He saw Marluxia relax slightly as he went into a trance, albeit a painful one.

"Agh!" The older man yelled in pain as his memories rushed through him, forcing him to relive his life at high speeds.

The musician sighed, getting comfortable. This would take a while.

………………………………………………

(1) Like with portals, as the person goes deeper into their darkness, they can access their powers easier and easier. Of course, it brings them closer and closer to being over taken by said darkness.

It's been a while, but I've been really busy with high school stuff which drained my creativeness for this one. Next chapter or two will be Marluxia or Lairuma's past, before he met Ranele and a bit after he did, so it might take me a while. After Marly's past, we'll have some Ranele-centric chapters.


End file.
